


hold me till winter. oh baby, please do

by waitingforreason



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, HIV/AIDS, M/M, this is just kind of sad im sorry, this is my first time i've posted anything bear with me, whizzer's in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforreason/pseuds/waitingforreason
Summary: since whizzer can barely hold on, marvin does it for the both of them





	

Marvin wakes up one night to a shift in the bed and turns over once he notices the absence of Whizzer's arms around his torso. He sees a dim outline of Whizzer's profile sitting upright, swinging his legs over the bed and he lifts himself on his elbows, concern compelling him awake.

“Whizzer? Whizzer, what's wrong? What happened?”

Whizzer turns, his profile defined by the light seeping under the door of the hospital room, a clear outline of his straight nose and tousled hair, features that still haven’t changed despite everything.

He lets out a small sigh, “Nothing Marv, go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Marvin runs a hand through his hair “No, no I’m already up its alright - now whats the matter? Do i need to call the nurse?” Whizzer shakes his head, making to stand, clearly struggling, “I’m fine really, I just…wanted to stretch my legs a bit”.

Marvin sees Whizzer gripping the sheets as he leans forward, trying to push himself up to stand.

He scrambles out of the bed and rushes over to Whizzers side, “Hey, at least let me help you up.” He reaches his arms out, and Whizzer falls into them, gripping onto his arms to stand. They stay there for a beat, Whizzer staring down at Marvin, pleading eyes making him look so small despite how tall he actually is. Marvin sees Whizzer's gaze fade, eyes swimming in a way he’s already used to - an indication that he isn’t completely there, something else on his mind drawing away attention.

Marvin wraps his arms around Whizzer's torso, leaning his forehead into his chest and whispers "I’m here love, I’m here. All I want is you". It's become a mantra, a pull to bring Whizzer back to earth, a promise Marvin makes to Whizzer every day he has left with him.

He feels Whizzer grip his hands in the material of his shirt, almost trembling, and he hears a small voice murmur “Hold me”.

Marvin strengthens his hold around the frail man, keeping one hand flat on his back and an arm wrapped around his waist, completely holding him up. They stay there together, limbs entangled, Marvin holding up the large man, the two slowly swaying in the pool of light spilled from the hallway.

Marvin hums a tune they often played when they danced in their living room together and feels a pull in his stomach as he realizes how far they've come from their carefree nights in their house.

He pulls Whizzer closer and takes in a shaky deep breath, “I've got you love. I've got you”.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never posted on here before but this little bit just had to come out of me  
> it's not much but if you feel compelled to let me know what you think i'll probably cry so pls do 
> 
> happy new year!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://zaynbootymalik.tumblr.com/) come say hello!


End file.
